1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF (Radio Frequency) connector, and more particularly to an RF connector having sealing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO Patent Publication 2007/085099 filed by Huber et al. discloses an RF cable connector assembly for transmitting RF signal and comprising an electrical connector and a plug connector. The electrical connector comprises an outer housing defining an axial hollow, a coupling member enclosed the outer housing, an insulative body retained in the axial bore, a terminal assembled to the axial hole of the insulative body for electrically mating with a pin of the plug connector, and a clamping sleeve located into the axial hollow of the outer shield. The clamping sleeve is adapted for exerting a force on an outer housing of the plug connector. The electrical connector further has a sealing ring disposed around an inner surface of the outer housing for resisting against the outer surface of the plug connector in order to seal off the intermediate space between the inner of clamping sleeve and the outer surface of the plug connector.
However, The sealing ring is not completely protected from undesirable influences from the outside because an intermediate space is formed between outer surface of the clamping sleeve and the outer housing.
Hence, an improved RF connector is needed to solve the above problem.